marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kor (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Krumson (father); Kaylo (wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hall of Heroes, Hightown, Spyre | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Spyrican | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, guardian | Education = | Origin = Spyrican Mutate - exposed to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = Hightown, Spyre | Creators = Dan Slott; Sean Izaakse | First = Fantastic Four Vol 6 15 | HistoryText = Kor was a member of the Unparalleled from the planet Spyre. Along with her soulmate, Kaylo, Kor was exposed to cosmic radiation gifting her with the abilities of solar energy. Brought together by the all-seeing Overseer, Kor and her fellow teammates became their planet's champions. Kor was dispatched with Kaylo to Sector 61 in order to stop a tachyon train that had barreled out of control. Kaylo was able to detect the heat signatures of the people inside letting her know that the vehicle was filled to capacity. Kor began to melt the tracks to the wheels of the train while Kaylo flew to the front of it and tried to slow down it's descent allowing for the locomotive to come to a full stop just at the end of the line. Now knowing everyone was safe, Kor was called back to the Hall of Heroes with the others to report back to the Overseer about the increased attacks that they have been putting a stop to. Kor sat there while the group tried to trace the incidents back to Big King Scrum and his Monster Mob. The Overseer believed the likelihood of it all connecting very possible. Just as the briefing was coming to an end an alarm went off that the Unparalleled had never heard before even though they knew what it meant, that their greatest threat had made it's way to their planet. A rocket ship had entered Sypre's atmosphere fulfilling the prophecy of the aforementioned arrival of the Four-Told. Kor and the others quickly intercepted the ship as their leader, Sidearm, transformed his arms into metal blades and began to cut through the hull of the vessel.An elongated arm stretched out from the hole and punched Sidearm off, but Kor ended up catching him in midair. Kaylo attacked the ship, but her energy was refracted off a force field and back towards Kor who dodged it with ease. All of a sudden a flaming being flew out of the rocket to fight the Unparalleled as the ship crash-landed on the shore below. As the rest of the four exited the craft, Kor asked Kaylo if she needed help with the leader, but she responded back to Kor that the group were not exactly living up to the legends. As they got them on the ground, Kor and Kaylo both stood in front of the man and woman while holding their hands out ready to blast them if they made the slightest movement. The leader began to mess with a machine built into his suit that ended up being a Universal Translator. Now understanding what they were saying, the couple asked to be taken to their leader. They happily agreed thus bringing them to the Tower of Over-Site to see the Overseer while Kor and her teammates stood by as Reed and Sue cleared up the misunderstanding. Overseer realized that they were not a threat so he apologized by giving the Fantastic Four golden armlets which were put on them by Kor and Kaylo. Reed thought that this meant they were prisoners, but was it was explained that the gift was a privilege to receive especially for off-worlders. The Overseer told them that since arriving they were not allowed to head back to Earth thus making Spyre their new home. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * After gaining her powers, Kor was renamed after the eponymous star in their binary system by the Overseer. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Plasma Generation Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Flight Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Energy Senses Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Elementals